


Humanity

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Crowley finds out you are trying to become a demon so you can be “his queen” forever, but Crowley is PISSED that you simply want to throw away your humanity.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



> Request: Crowley finds out you are trying to become a demon so you can be “his queen” forever, but Crowley is PISSED that you simply want to throw away your humanity.

Crowley. Just hearing the name sent shivers down your spine. You loved him with everything in you.  Of course, you knew who he was. Of course, you knew the dirty details. It didn’t seem to matter. He had walked into your life five years ago, and you hadn’t been able to stop thinking of him. Over the following couple years, he seemed to pop up more and more. Until one day you kissed him. As the cliche movies would say ‘the rest is history’.

That’s what led you to this moment. Being madly in love with the King of Hell, and being confronted with a very huge issue. Your humanity. He would go on living forever. You? You would grow old. You would wither away and die. There was no way that this could end happily.

You were wearing a simple little black dress and heels as you stood at the crossroads. You’d been to see him in hell, you’d heard the stories around. How to summon a crossroads demon. Of course, you were worried that your lover would find out what you were doing. You knew his temper. It would be worth it, though. To be able to stay by his side.

Taking a deep breath, you knelt down, burying the small box with what was needed- a picture of you, graveyard dirt, and a black cat bone (that alone took you ages to find). As you stood, you looked around.

“Well, _hello_.” You turned to see a very lovely lady. “I see that you’d like to make a deal.” She smiled. Her hair was just so, her teeth perfect and white.

You were shaking slightly. “I want to become a demon.” You said, trying to steady your voice. She looked surprised. “You can do that, can’t you?” You asked, suddenly worried.

She took a step towards you. “That’s something I don’t have the juice to do. However, my _boss_ , can.” You were about to open your mouth to protest when there stood Crowley.

“ _Y/N_?” He asked, confused.

The crossroads demon glanced at her boss, and then back to you. “You know him?” She seemed almost amused with this.

Crowley moved to stand in front of you. “Of course she knows me. She’s my bloody **girlfriend**.” He snapped. “What are you doing here?” He asked you, his voice a bit gentler. Your eyes shot to the demon, as did his.

“She asked me to make her a demon.” She told him, her fear showing.

“ _Go_.” He ordered her. Once she was gone, his gaze moved back to you. “ _You_ , you’re coming with me.” He said grabbing your arm and zapping the both of you to his room in hell. It wasn’t a grip hard enough to hurt, but you could tell he wasn’t happy with you. As soon as you were in his chambers, he let you go and started pacing. The longer the silence stretched on, the more worried you became.

Finally, you gathered every ounce of courage you could. “Say _something_ , please?” Your voice was meek and scared.

Crowley stopped pacing, turning to face you. “What is there to say?” You had never heard him this angry with you. You had fights like any couple, but this? This was new. “You were making a deal with a _crossroads demon_!” His anger was radiating off him. You were sure they could hear him down the hall. “What were you _thinking_?” Swallowing, you felt the tears start. “What? Are you that willing to throw your life away? Throw away your _humanity_?”

That was what made you find your voice again. “I was saving my life!” You yelled back, shocking even him. “Crowley. I’m going to _die_. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week. But, I. Will. Die.” Did he forget that? “You? You will always look the same. You will never age. You will never wither away and die. I will _never_ have to bury the one I love.” Your voice was shaky. Wiping your cheeks, you shook your head. “But, I’m guessing you never thought of that, _huh_? You never once thought of how one day, I will be old and gray? About how one day it won’t be _me_ in your arms?”

You could tell you were getting to him. He was an excellent poker player. That didn’t mean he could hide things from you all that well. “I wanted to be your Queen forever. Not until I’ve lost my looks. Not until you tire of me. Not until someone younger and prettier walks by. _Forever_. I wanted to walk by your side, holding your hand, and never fearing my mortality.”

He moved closer to you, mixed feelings written across his face. “I love you, Y/N. With every fiber of my being.” His voice was low, calculated. “When I saw you standing there, I was confused. And then? When I hear that my girlfriend was going _behind my back_ , summoning a crossroads demon- who happens to work for me, to become a demon.” Sighing, he stopped less than a foot from you. “You were willing to throw your life away, without even discussing it with me. You couldn’t even tell me this. I had to find out this way.” You could see how much you had hurt him. “Don’t you _trust_ me?” He asked.

Licking your lips, you looked him in the eyes. “I’m not throwing my life away, Crowley. _You_ are my life. If becoming a demon is how I can stay with you, so be it.” You explained. “I wanted to surprise you….” Of course, technically, you still had. His eyes scanned your face.

“You are still _young_.” He countered.

You gave him a sad smile. “In terms of how long you’ve lived, yes.” Resting your hands on his chest, you had a feeling this was going to be a very long night. “For humans? I’m not that young. I’m fast approaching that age where men find us less attractive. I don’t want that. I want to be the best I can for you.”

He pulled you into a heated kiss. “I will love you no matter what _meat suit_ you’re wearing.” He teased, a small smile on his face. “We will talk about this more, I promise you. I need time to think all of our options over, love.”

“You’re not just saying that to shut me up?”

“No, I’m saying that because I’m still _livid_ about the whole ordeal and would much prefer to take my anger out in other ways,” Crowley smirked, and you couldn’t help but rub your thighs together.  


End file.
